How Did I Get Myself Into This Mess
by Laila Hassan
Summary: My name is Leila and aside from my 'family fortune', I'm a pretty normal girl. Or I was before the Akatsuki decided to kidnap me and my best friend Cassidy and bring us to the Naruto World. So, quick question: How did I get myself into this mess? (Possible Mary Sues.)


**Rated T For Teenagers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Leila, Cassidy, and Jenna.**

"Where is the stupid exit? I want to wake up _now_."

Hi. My name is Leila Abadi. You might be a bit confused. You see, many people have dreams. Some dream about saving the world, others dream about falling in love with their crush. Sometimes I have one of those dreams as well, other times I dream that I am in a sea of blackness. Those suck.

It's not even a nightmare because I know that I'm not awake. I'd rather have a dream that some ax murderer was out to chop my head off, at least then I'd have some visuals. But no, I'm stuck wandering in this abyss for who knows how long.

While I walk I suddenly come across a door. Normally, I wouldn't just open a random door, but normally I don't feel like I'm blind. As I reach for the door knob, the door slams open and immediately sucks me in.

I calmly assess my situation. To the right of me is a floating cow and while a floating tractor flanks my other side.

"Really, floating farm items? Did I fall into the Wizard of Oz? Because I refuse to sing along with those creepy munchkin people."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because after I uttered those sentences, I began to plummet towards the ground. I know that I was saying that I'd rather have a dream about homicide instead of just nothing, but I take it back. Fully.

I clench my eyes and wait for the moment when my body makes impact with the ground and breaks into a million of pieces. Thankfully, that moment never comes, instead I just wake up. On the ground.

I slowly sit up and begin to stretch. If I ever had any plans of going sky diving, it is going to move from my bucket list to my list of things _not_to do.

After tossing my blankets and pillows back onto my bed, I glance at the time. 6:01. For some reason, I feel like I overslept, however; I normally sleep in until 6:30.

I ponder the reason while I walk to the bathroom in order to freshen up before heading downstairs. Halfway there, I stop to straighten a picture frame. It is one of me and my two best friends. Once it's in the perfect position I smile and truly admire it. I was extremely lucky to have such great friends. I really must get together with them soon.

I turn away from the portrait before freezing. I was meeting up with them soon. Fifty minutes to be exact.

I quickly run into my bathroom and start the shower up. While waiting for the water to warm up, I grab my toothbrush and attempt to clean away any germs and morning breath that are in my mouth.

After a minute, I spit and rinse then jump into the shower. Fully Clothed.

"Really, I'm going to be slowed down by worm shit?"

I shed the soggy clothes and quickly wash my hair. After sufficiently shampooing, conditioning and rinsing, I grab a bath robe and make my way to the closet.

Grabbing the nearest outfit, I shove a light blue, frilly tank over my towel clad hair and put on a pair of dark wash jeans as well as a cut off white jacket.

Knowing it would take too long to find the perfect shoes, I simply put on some white pumps, grab my purse, and make my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

I rummage through the cupboards for a quick and easy breakfast, but there is nothing quick and easy about finding it.

"A sponge? That's not edible. Dish soap? Pretty sure that's poisonous. Bleach? That's not even mine."

After dubbing that my cleaning supply cabinet, I begin looking through the one above it.

"Cake flour, baking powder, sugar, vanilla extract, whatever the hell this brown stuff is. Maybe I can make a cake! But I don't have the time. Ugh!"

I slam that door shut and resign to grabbing an apple or a banana off of the dining room table.

When I walked into the dining room, I noticed some people sitting around my table. Well, kinda. One of them was standing at the end of the table looking like a Mob leader. However, instead of wondering why these people were in my house, I just continued on my search for food…fruit.

Of course, the only thing left was an apple that a blonde, long-haired boy had in front of him. Now, I wasn't about to starve just because someone was going to eat my apple. So I did the only thing left to do, push his head away and retrieve the apple.

The boy turns in his seat, most likely to question and complain about my actions, but I beat him to the punch.

"You should really cut your hair; you're giving girls everywhere a bad name," I stated with a smirk before walking away.

As I do, I hear shuffling and an exchange of curse words. That's what he gets for standing in the way of me and breakfast, no matter how small it is.

I make my way to the couch, but before I have a chance to relax and enjoy my apple, the door bursts open and I'm greeted by the spunky best friend.

"Honey, I'm Home!"

This is Cassidy Dotson. I would give you more information on her, but I don't want you to stalk her. Yeah, I'm talking to you. Bet you thought you could fool me, but you can't. I know your plans; I'm not dumb.

I pout slightly before non-gracefully collapsing onto the couch. Cassidy, knowing how much I dislike doing anything that made me look clumsier than I already am, lifts an eyebrow up in question.

"What's wrong with your head?"

At least, that's what I thought the questioning look was for until she asked that rude and semi-alarming question.

My arms shoot from my side towards my head, hoping to fix whatever problem was going on up there when my fingers come across something soft and fuzzy.

"Oh, you mean the towel? I was going for a new fashion statement. Towels are totally going to be the new berets in Paris."

Cassidy groans before flopping down beside me.

"I already have to walk next to a human flashlight. Please don't make me look even stupider by wearing 'towel hair'.

I laugh as I remove the towel from my head and walking towards the nearest bathroom. Before I open the door, I remember that we were not alone in the house, and since I had no clue who my 'visitors' were…

"BTW, there are some unidentified homo sapiens chilling in my dining room. Beware and what not."

I move to go fix my hair when an arm grabs me and drags me back to the couch.

"You let people you don't know in here? What if they were sent here to kidnap you? Or maybe even _murder_you?"

I pretend to think before rolling my eyes.

"Then I'd probably be dead. Anyway, I didn't invite them in; they got in by themselves."

Cassidy slightly narrows her eyes before marching into the dining room, no doubt to kick the people in there out. Oh well, it's less work I'd have to do.

I get up and, _once again_, walk towards the nearest bathroom when I barely hear the whispers coming out of Cassidy's mouth.

"Leila, these aren't just some random people or murderers, this is the Akatsuki from _Naruto_."

I scoff, "You're going crazy, this isn't the-"

Yeah, I stopped talking. You know that moment when you're talking to someone you know, but you don't _know_the person; you've just seen or heard of them before? Oops?

"Okay, I see where I made my mistake..."

**Author's Note:**

**Hi. So...I haven't posted anything in a while and I don't really plan to immediately. This story will be a rewrite of OH NO! LAYLA IS IN NARUTO and yeah. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism. And I'm not really sure how much any of my characters or my writing style is going to change, but I just wanted to post this chapter. Okay, the end.**

**P.S. Worm shit = Silk. She was wearing silk pajamas when she walked into the shower.**


End file.
